Dernière chance
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Lassée d'attendre que Severus Rogue se décide, Hermione lui écrit une lettre, un ultimatum : il admet ses sentiments, ou alors... Il sera trop tard. TRADUCTION de la fic de DistinctVagueness.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de DistinctVagueness_.

Traduction benebu janvier 2006

Titre original : Last Chance.

Note : Vous pouvez trouver cette histoire sur ashwinder, à l'adresse suivante (supprimez les espaces, ça devrait marcher) :  
http // ashwinder . sycophanthex . com / viewstory . php ? sid 13100

**Dernière Chance**

Merde. Merde, merde, merde.

Une autre flopée d'injures traversa l'esprit de Severus qui faisait les cents pas devant sa cheminée. Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ?

Il regarda la pendule, presque nerveusement. Dix heures vingt. La cérémonie avait commencé maintenant… Il pouvait presque la voir, dans sa belle robe blanche, en train de réciter les mots qui la lieraient à l'homme qui lui ferait face… Bientôt elle prononcerait ceux qui l'éloigneraient de lui pour toujours.

Sa lettre, qu'il avait reçue la veille, l'avait mis de fort méchante humeur. Dans son esprit, les choses étaient simples : un jour, il commencerait à la courtiser. Le moment venu ! Il avait décidé qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'attendre. Ce n'était pas compliqué ! Et pour un homme comme lui, elle serait certainement prête à attendre sa vie entière.

Alors, cette logique qu'il s'était concocté en avait pris un coup quand elle lui avait remis en main propre sa missive avant de quitter le château.

_Severus,_

_Je me suis finalement rendue compte de plusieurs choses : soit tu es absolument sourd, aveugle, et idiot, incapable de te rendre compte de la moindre de mes tentatives d'attirer ton attention ; soit tu ne parviens pas à te décider si je vaux la peine que tu prennes le risque de te rapprocher de moi ; soit, pire, mais plus probable, tu ne veux absolument pas avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec une 'idiote de petite Gryffondor qui ne te lâche pas les basques'. _

_Je ne suis plus 'petite', Severus ; je viens d'avoir trente ans, et je sais parfaitement ce que je cherche en ta compagnie. Le temps passe vite, même dans une vie aussi longue que celle des sorciers. Ma carrière est solide maintenant, mais j'ai d'autres envies ; un mari, une famille, une maison. Ne te méprends pas, je ne tiens pas à devenir une femme au foyer décérébrée – je ne le voudrai jamais, mais je souhaite fonder un foyer._

_La première fois que j'ai réalisé que je ressentais pour toi autre chose que du respect, j'avais vingt quatre ans. C'était assez étrange, et un peu triste. Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas, ne pourrais pas partager mes sentiments. Je m'attendais à ne vivre que des émotions stériles._

_Cependant, contre toute attente, tu m'as laissé entrevoir de minuscules signes d'espoir. Depuis, cet espoir a connu des hauts et des bas, se nourrissant d'un frôlement de main ou d'un mot, pour s'écrouler le lendemain pour un geste insignifiant ou une remarque blessante._

_Tu connaissais mes intentions. Et depuis des années, tu ne m'as rien offert en retour._

_Je ne peux plus vivre ma vie en rêvant à ce qu'elle pourrait être. Alors, j'ai pris une décision._

_Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette lettre, j'étais en colère – Tu te souviens peut-être qu'un jour tu m'as dit que 'mon bavardage incessant ressemblait au bourdonnement d'une mouche, qu'on ne pouvait pas écraser sans encourir de conséquences'. J'avais prévu de te dire que j'avais fait mon choix, qu'il était définitif. J'ai changé d'avis. Une fois de plus. Je ne suis plus en colère._

_Demain à dix heures, je serai à un mariage dans la petite chapelle de Pré-Au-Lard. En fait, ce sera mon mariage. Tu vois, il y a quelques années, après que la liaison de Ginny avec Drago Malefoy ait éclaté au grand jour, Harry et moi avons eu une discussion. Je lui ai parlé de la situation dans laquelle j'étais, qui me rendait malheureuse, et malgré notre légère ébriété, nous avons conclu un pacte. Si à trente ans, nous étions toujours seuls, sans avoir trouvé ni époux ni famille, nous nous marierions. On ne pensait pas que ça arriverait un jour._

_Il y a deux mois, Harry a eu trente ans._

_Tu n'as toujours pas fait un pas vers moi._

_Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je suis insatisfaite, triste, et seule. J'en souffre. Mais j'espère qu'en épousant Harry, je pourrai laisser derrière moi mes sentiments pour toi. Nous serons heureux, même sans être amoureux, et notre future famille le sera aussi._

_Cette lettre est ma dernière tentative. Je sais bien que tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis ce que je ressens, que tu as du mal à te lancer dans l'inconnu. Mais Severus, tu peux me croire quand je te dis que si tu viens demain, si te me dis que tu es enfin prêt à me laisser voir ce que tu ressens, sans retenue ni froideur, je reviendrai vers toi sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Tu sais que je suis à toi ; mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme, quoi que tu veuilles, je te l'offre._

_Viens. Je t'en supplie, viens._

_Tendrement,_

_Hermione._

Il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine arrogante, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de relire sa lettre encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les mots en deviennent flous, et qu'ils ne sache plus quoi penser.

Severus était finalement allé se coucher, à trois heures du matin, dans une forte odeur de whisky Pur Feu. Il avait avalé une bonne rasade de potion anti gueule de bois en se réveillant trois heures plus tard, pour se remettre à faire les cents pas.

Le temps continuait de tourner. La pensée de ce qu'il perdrait en faisant chaque choix l'empêchait de décider.

Soudain, une voix dans sa tête qu'il croyait qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais vint le houspiller. Une voix jeune, intrépide, une voix qui se souvenait de toutes les qualités auxquelles il avait renoncé à la fin de ses études.

'Un peu de cran, espèce d'idiot ! Tu l'admires. Tu la trouves belle, malgré cette masse improbable de cheveux. Elle est rationnelle et pleine de bon sens. Ses questions ne t'ennuient plus depuis longtemps, elle stimule ton esprit par sa curiosité. C'est la seule Gryffondor à qui tu n'associes pas d'office les défauts caractéristiques de sa maison. Et est-ce qu'elle n'est pas toujours revenue vers toi, quoi que tu aies dit ou fait ?'

Severus grogna avec irritation. « Oui, mais… »

'Pas de mais ! Tu n'as pas le temps – tu le regretteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours si Potter parade devant son public adoré avec Hermione au bras.'

Peut-être que ce fut à cause du nom de Potter, mais à cet instant, Severus Rogue saisit ses robes, les souleva jusqu'aux genoux pour des questions pratiques, et se mit à courir depuis son bureau dans les cachots. Il remarqua à peine le salut enjoué de Dumbledore quand il le croisa en coup de vent dans le hall d'entrée. Il fallait qu'il arrive à la grille pour pouvoir Transplaner à temps.

Le vieux Directeur cacha son sourire dans sa barbe et fit gentiment circuler un groupe d'élèves, abasourdis d'avoir vu passer leur professeur de potions dans un sprint digne d'une préparation aux Jeux Olympiques.

----

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione Granger faisait de son mieux pour sourire à Harry Potter. Elle ne portait pas les traditionnelles robes de cérémonie, lui non plus. Il n'en avaient pas ressenti le besoin, parce que les circonstances n'étaient pas celles dont ils avaient rêvé. Cependant, les quelques bancs de la chapelle étaient complets. Molly Weasley était assise au premier rang, se mouchant et regardant la scène à travers ses larmes de joie. Ron, assis derrière elle, faisait contraste. Un bras passé autour de la taille d'une Lavande Brown en fin de grossesse, et sa petite dernière sur les genoux, il secouait doucement la tête de droite à gauche, conscient que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient sur le point de commettre une énorme bêtise. Si l'un d'eux avait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer… Il connaissait l'histoire de Harry, mais Hermione avait gardé ses secrets pour elle.

Hermione commença à sentir monter son angoisse. Comment avait-elle pu être si bête ? Elle avait décidé de se lancer dans cette comédie en espérant que cette approche drastique lui fasse réaliser les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Bien sûr qu'il ne viendrait pas… Il était trop tard… Il avait probablement ri qu'elle puisse être si ridicule et jeté sa lettre au feu, avec une pile de devoirs de potions exécrables.

Mais elle était ici, maintenant, et elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle respecterait son engagement, ne serait-ce que pour Harry. Elle était bien trop consciente que la presse attendait dehors.

Harry tira Hermione de ses pensée d'un coup de coude. Elle leva les yeux vers le sorcier assermenté, surprise. Impatienté, l'officiel se racla la gorge et reprit.

« Est-ce que vous, Hermione Granger, désirez prendre pour époux ce sorcier, Harry Potter, et jurer d'être fidèle et aimante, de le protéger et de le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Le silence était assourdissant. Harry avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas si elle répondait non, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser échapper cette chance. Et puis, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle n'allait certainement pas retourner vers Severus maintenant, pas après sa lettre.

Elle soupira. C'était sa décision. Sa dernière chance d'avoir un avenir raisonnablement heureux. Après qu'elle ait oublié certaines choses, bien sûr.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler. « Moi, Her- »

Les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent à la volée, et les flashes crépitèrent un instant avant que les portes ne se referment. L'assemblée avait le souffle coupé.

« Vous ne ferez certainement rien de la sorte, Granger. »

Hermione tourna sur elle même, en état de choc. Non, c'était impossible… Mais pourtant…

Un Severus Rogue en pétard remontait l'allée. Personne ne bougea pendant qu'il progressait vers le couple.

Le sorcier du Ministère objecta à l'intrusion. « Monsieur, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de vous retirer de… »

Le regard haineux que lui lança Rogue eut l'effet désiré, et le sorcier pompeux fit un pas en arrière, l'air piteux.

Harry n'avait pas fait un geste, et son regard allait de son ex-Professeur à sa fiancée, sans la moindre inquiétude pour lui-même concernant la situation. Il savait ce qu'Hermione ressentait pour le Serpentard. Elle lui en avait fait part à plusieurs reprises, en larmes, mais malheureusement ces récits avaient convaincu Harry que Rogue avait le cœur trop froid, et qu'il était trop cruel, pour céder aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait. C'est pour ça qu'il fut estomaqué en voyant l'expression de son rival changer soudainement.

Severus Rogue adressa à Hermione un regard chargé de désir contenu. Chose plus intrigante encore, une trace de culpabilité transparaissait dans ce regard.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser attendre si longtemps, » dit-il simplement.

Elle le dévisageait, toute sa détermination disparaissant dans l'espoir fou qui l'envahissait. Il avait lu la lettre…il était venu…ça voulait dire… Elle n'osait pas y croire…

Doutant tout à coup de la réalité, effrayée d'être au milieu d'un rêve éveillé, elle se tourna vers Harry.

Le petit sourire sincèrement heureux pour elle du Garçon Qui avait Survécu lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Hermione se retourna vers l'homme qui avait gagné son cœur des années auparavant, et reconnut dans ses yeux une peur étrange. Il se disait qu'il était trop tard, qu'elle ne reviendrai pas vers lui, qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps.

Elle lui répondit par un regard également, un regard chargé de tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

------

L'assemblée regardait ce manège, confuse. Qu'est-ce que Rogue venait faire dans cette histoire ? Ronald Weasley, quant à lui, était bouche bée. Il savait qu'Hermione était amoureuse de quelqu'un… mais pas de lui, ça ne pouvait pas être lui… Lavande de son côté était assez excitée d'être témoin d'une pareille scène. Elle mourait d'impatience de pouvoir raconter tout ça à Parvati…

La foule eut de nouveau le souffle coupé quand Rogue fit un pas en avant, prenant Hermione dans ses bras, et qu'elle se blottit contre lui. L'expression du visage de Severus était comparable à celle d'un homme condamné à tort qu'on laissait enfin sortir de prison : il se sentait libre et ses émotions s'exprimaient sans retenue sur son visage pâle.

La foule avide de pisse-copie et de photographes restés dehors débattit longuement pour savoir s'il méritait ou non un tel retournement de situation, mais leur opinion n'avait pas la moindre importance. La seule opinion qui comptait était celle d'Hermione, et elle l'avait choisi, lui.

Il y eut un grand 'pop' et tout le monde cligna des yeux, choqué, quand Severus Rogue et Hermione Transplanèrent de la chapelle, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un Harry Potter à l'air amusé.

------

Hermione souriait sans retenue, la joue contre ses robes rugueuses, quand ils Transplanèrent de la chapelle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils étaient, mais elle réalisa qu'elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle le regarda. Elle était profondément heureuse, se délectant de la sensation que provoquaient ses bras solides autour d'elle.

« Il était temps ! » le réprimanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

Severus la fit taire par le meilleur moyen qu'il connaissait.


End file.
